footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Everton F.C. season
Ronald Koeman | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = 7 | goals_for = 4 | goals_against = 11 | goals_difference = -7 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Fourth round'' | cup3 = UEFA Europa League | cup_placement3 = ''Play-off round'' | matches_played = 6 | league_topscorer = League: Wayne Rooney (2) Oumar Niasse (2) All: Dominic Calvert-Lewin (3) Oumar Niasse (3) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Everton's 64th consecutive season in the top flight of English football and their 140th year in existence. This season, Everton will participate in the Premier League, FA Cup, League Cup, and UEFA Europa League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2016 to 30 June 2017. Transfers Transfers in Everton spend big in summer transfer 2017. So far, 12 players have joined the club, with total spending of £127.1 millions. One of Everton's transfer this summer is returning Wayne Rooney from Manchester United on free transfer. Gylfi Sigurðsson breaks the club-record transfer after his arrival from Swansea City for fee of £40 millions. Other notable players are Davy Klaassen, Jordan Pickford, Sandro Ramírez, and Michael Keane. Transfers out Everton's last season top scorer, Romelu Lukaku joined Manchester United, just one day after Rooney's arrival. Lukaku was transferred with undisclosed fee (officially), but it was reported to be worth an initial of £75 millions. Gerard Deulofeu left for Barcelona in buy-back clause. Loans in Loans out Overall transfer activity Spending Summer: £133,100,000 Winter: £0 Total: £133,100,000 Income Summer: £95,100,000 Winter: £0 Total: £95,100,000 Expenditure Summer: £38,000,000 Winter: £0 Total: £38,000,000 Competitions Friendlies As of 22 June 2017, Everton have announced four pre-season friendlies against Sevilla, Gor Mahia, FC Twente and Racing Genk. |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Kagere |goals2 = Rooney Dowell |stadium = Tanzania National Main Stadium |location = Mzizima, Tanzania |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = |goals2 = Mirallas Lennon Dowell |stadium = De Stockakker |location = De Lutte, Netherlands |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Samatta |goals2 = Rooney |stadium = Luminus Arena |location = Genk, Belgium |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |score = 2–2 |report = Report |team2 = Sevilla |goals1 = Sandro Mirallas |goals2 = Banega |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} Premier League League table Result summary Results by matchday Matches On 14 June 2017, Everton's Premier League fixtures were announced. |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 39,045 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = W }} Sterling |goals2 = Rooney Schneiderlin |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium |location = Manchester |attendance = 49,108 |referee = Robert Madley |result = D }} Morata |goals2 = |stadium = Stamford Bridge |location = London |attendance = 41,382 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = L }} Eriksen |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 38,835 |referee = Graham Scott |result = L }} Mkhitaryan Lukaku Martial |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 75,042 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = L }} |goals2 = King |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool |attendance = 38,133 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W }} EFL Cup Everton joined the competition in third round and were drawn at home to Sunderland. They advanced to the fourth round after defeating Sunderland 3–0, they were drawn against Chelsea Niasse |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, Liverpool |attendance = 23,000 |referee = Oliver Langford |result = W }} UEFA Europa League Qualifying On 14 July 2017, the draw for the third qualifying round was made with Everton facing Slovakian side Ružomberok (confirmed on 20 July 2017) with the first leg being at home. Everton advance to the play-off round after winning the tie 2–0 on aggregate. In the play-off round, Everton were drawn against Croatian side, Hajduk Split. |score = 1–0 |report = Report (Official site) Report (UEFA) |team2 = Ružomberok |goals1 = Baines |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, England |attendance = 32,124 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |aggregatescore = 0–2 |report = Report (Official site) Report (UEFA) |team2 = Everton |goals1 = |goals2 = Calvert-Lewin |stadium = Štadión pod Čebraťom |location = Ružomberok, Slovakia |attendance = 4,752 |referee = Michael Tykgaard (Denmark) |result = W }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report (Official site) Report (UEFA) |team2 = Hajduk Split |goals1 = Keane Gueye |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, England |attendance = 34,977 |referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |aggregatescore = 1–3 |report = Report (Official site) Report (UEFA) |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Radošević |goals2 = Sigurðsson |stadium = Stadion Poljud |location = Split, Croatia |attendance = 31,645 |referee = Sergei Karasev (Russia) |result = D }} Group stage On 25 August 2017, Everton were drawn into Group E alongside Lyon, Atalanta and Apollon Limassol. Atalanta |score = 3–0 |report = Report (Official site) Report (UEFA) |team2 = Everton |goals1 = Masiello Gómez Cristante |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo, Italy |attendance = |referee = Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) |result = L }} Everton |score = |report = |team2 = Apollon Limassol |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, England |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Everton |score = |report = |team2 = Lyon |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, England |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Lyon |score = |report = |team2 = Everton |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Groupama Stadium |location = Lyon, France |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Everton |score = |report = |team2 = Atalanta |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Walton, England |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Apollon Limassol |score = |aggregatescore = |report = |team2 = Everton |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Tsirion Stadium |location = Limassol, Cyprus |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Squad statistics |- !colspan="14"|Players who left during the season |- |} Category:Everton F.C. Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 English Club seasons